


Not Jealous

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is NOT jealous of all the men throwing themselves at Rose Tyler.<br/>Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

He was not jealous. He let Adam on board because Rose had wanted to show him one planet. One. Then he would get dumped off back in America, or London, if he wanted. Anything to get him back off the ship, at any rate.

No, he was not jealous at all. Just because he was blatantly flirting with Rose didn't mean that he was jealous. Well, maybe it was part of it. A tiny part. A very small part.

He was completely and unashamedly grateful when Adam did something stupid and he had an excuse to throw him off the TARDIS and send him home. Luckily for him, Rose was right behind him on the matter. She followed him easily back onto the TARDIS and he found himself blowing out a sigh of relief.

He was not jealous of Captain Jack Harkness. He simply wasn't. Captain Jack was an irritating pretty boy and Rose would never fall for someone like that. Some selfish part of him wanted her to be drawn to him, even if his Time Lord rules forbade it. It was horrible of him, he knew, for him to want her to lo- to care for him. 

He watched her with the Captain as he piloted the TARDIS. The other man's arm was slung around her shoulders and she was giggling. That was his giggle! He felt his grip tighten on the TARDIS console. She hummed consolingly, telepathically trying to calm him. 

Without saying anything, he pushed away from the console and stalked down the hallway. He distantly heard Rose behind him, saying "Is he alright?"

He was fine. And not at all jealous.

***

He, of course, had not expected her to throw herself into his arms at the first opportunity, but he'd wanted a little bit of physical contact, if he was honest. The amount of times he'd wanted to reach out and grab her hand or pull her into a hug since he'd woken up and stepped out of the TARDIS had mounted to somewhere in the upper hundreds. 

She'd been throwing him grins all throughout their adventure. Her call of "No arguments from me!" had encouraged him more than she would ever be able to understand. She'd given him a reason to fight, and fight he had, and they were safe. 

And then, instead of hugging him, she'd jumped piggy-back style onto Mickey. 

He always knew there was something he didn't like about that boy, besides the obvious reason of him being her boyfriend. (Former boyfriend? He wasn't really sure)

"Are you alright?" She asked him that night as he set up his bed on the couch, using a tone almost identical to the one she'd used with Captain Jack all those months ago. 

He threw her a look and shucked the dressing gown. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

He closed his eyes. Did she really hate this regeneration of him so much?

Within seconds he felt arms close around his waist and her cheek pressed up against his chest. Slowly, as if he'd forgotten the movement, he brought his hands up around her back and drew her closer. 

"That's not what I meant," she whispered, and he could hear the tears behind her voice as she said it.

"I know," he replied, "This is hard for you, of course," he brushed a hand against her fluffy dressing gown, hoping she could feel the soothing motion through that and her pajamas. 

"Hard for you, too," she replied.

Ah. So she still saw right through him, even with a new face, didn't she? He sighed deeply. "It's often difficult, yes. And I was worried that you wouldn't want-" He snapped his mouth shut.

"I'm stayin' with you, Doctor," she said. "I promised."

"Yes, well," he pulled away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I appreciate that. Quite a lot, actually. Goodnight."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

He woke up about half one in the morning to the feeling of breath on his cheek. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring up into Rose Tyler's lovely face.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I just wanted to make sure you were still here."

He watched her, blinking slowly. Without thinking, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "I'm still here."

She smiled and moved the blankets from him. He made a noise of protest, but she crawled on top of him and lay down, her head on his chest and legs tangled with his, the blankets now covering both of them. He lifted a hand to stroke it through her hair, and she made a little noise in the back of her throat, pressing her nose to his neck. He tried not to shiver at the contact. 

"Goodnight," She said quietly, cuddling further into him.

Rassilon, he was never going to be able to let her go, was he?

***

It wasn't two weeks later that she'd managed to collect another young man who fancied her. He was an alien, of course he was, she seemed to draw those as well as she did human men, with her... Womanly charms. And did she have to smile like that at everyone? Did she have to be so kind? 

He watched them from afar. They were just talking, true, and nothing was happening, but still, the thought filled him with anger from the other end of the room. He'd told her he needed to investigate alone, but he had expected her to watch him, to make sure he was alright, and he was slightly put out that she was doing neither of those things.

He crossed her arms and continued to converse with the bartender he needed the information from, trying not to glance over at Rose and utterly failing. 

"That your bird?" The bartender asked as he cleaned out a glass.

"No," he said quietly, "She doesn't belong to me."

The other man shrugged, "Well, you know, you didn't see the way she was looking at you when you both came in. I reckon you've got a chance."

He shook himself form his Rose-clouded thoughts. "Sorry, no, we're not like that, and we... Can't."

"Why?"

"Interspecies."

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "I think you know that two species can be together in any sense of the word just fine, sir."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "True. But she deserves better than what I can give her."

"And what makes you so sure she wants that?" 

The Doctor turned over his shoulder and looked at Rose again. She was laughing, and beautiful, and all the things that the universe basically forbade him from having. She was too good for him, and he knew that. 

He shrugged, trying to make it lighthearted as he continued to talk to the bartender. He was not jealous. And if he hugged her just a little longer that night because he could smell the other aliens pheromones on her, who was to know?

***

At the coronation party, she'd gathered more attention than she was aware of. The men were all asking her to dance, and by some miracle the lucky sods were getting her to say yes, and she was swinging around with strangers. He watched from the refreshment table, smiling at the others and pretending he wasn't in a foul mood. 

He couldn't figure out exactly why he was in a bad mood anyway. The day was saved and Rose was having a good time, and he was... Watching her from afar and faking smiles at people. Was it that hard for him to be pleasant? 

He shifted uncomfortably where he stood and glanced around, not sure what he was looking for. Perhaps an escape, a way out, some sort of help from the past of the future. It was possible, but not likely enough for a poor bloke like him.

Why was he acting this way? Like- oh.

He could see Rose now, twirling in her full, pink skirt, her eyes dancing and cheeks flushed from exertion. The boy who had been dancing with her had stepped back, now seemingly in awe of her. The Doctor understood the feeling. 

He loved her.

He blinked, shocked at the fact that he was able to admit it to himself at all. A few moments later, however, he was unable to dwell on it because another young man had swept in and kept up the dance with Rose. 

It seemed to be a night of realizations, because the Doctor realized something else, too. 

He was jealous.

He was very, very, jealous, and wanted Rose Tyler to himself. And he was beyond being tasteful about it. He slipped in between Rose and the boy, catching her hand as she was spinning back around. The boy seemed about to protest but darted back into the crowd instead, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

When Rose stopped turning, now fully in the Doctor's arms, she beamed up at him. "Hello."

"Hello," he smiled at her, marveling at how free she made him feel. "Come home?" 

Her smile wavered. "Is something wrong? Do we need to-"

He cut her off easily by leaning down and pressing his mouth to hers. He pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against hers. "Absolutely nothing is wrong," he said, his voice filled with promise. "Come home?"

She nodded, breathless. "Yeah."

He kissed her again, quickly, and reached for her hand. She slipped hers into his gratefully and he led her back to the TARDIS, nodding politely to people as they passed. Soon enough, though, they were back in the TARDIS, and the Doctor pulled Rose to him in a loose hug.

She returned the embrace, burrowing into him. "What's brought all this on?" She asked quietly.

He pushed her away and fiddled with the zipper on her jacket. "I realized some things."

She batted at his hands and pulled the zip down, dropping the jacket behind her, leaving her in the strapless dress that would surely be a source of torture for years to come. "What sort of things?"

Ever the coward, he couldn't tell her, it was too much for even him to express to her, no matter how much he wanted to. So, instead, he approached her and wound his arms around her waist and kissed her again, rougher this time, seeing as he could smell the colognes of the 50's male divas she had been dancing with.

"You're always flirting," he said when he pulled back, "And never with the right person."

"I flirt with you all the time," Rose replied, puzzled. "With intent, actually."

The time for talking was over, and he let the fresh wave of jealously pour over him as he kissed her again, pushing her up against the TARDIS console. Her arms wound around his neck, and the only sounds in the room were their breathy pants as they tried to sip at the air without separating from each other. He took her mouth repeatedly, never wanting to let her go, and knowing that for now, he didn't have to. 

They made it down the hallway, somehow, with Rose walking backwards, kicking her shoes off as she went, and the Doctor gripping handfuls of her satin skirt in his hands. 

They made it to a bedroom and the Doctor plunged his hands into Rose's hair, wrenching bobby pins from it and letting it fall down to her shoulders. He kissed his way along her jawline and down her neck, doing his best to worship every bit of her skin that he could. 

"And what exactly was all this for?" She asked on a gasp, his mouth otherwise occupied.

"You belong to me, Rose Tyler, and I to you," he said quietly. "And I was very, very, jealous."


End file.
